bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo's Capture Net! Escape From Soul Society!
|image = |kanji =一護捕縛網！尸魂界を脱出せよ！ |romaji =Ichigo hobakumō! Sōru Sosaeti o dasshutsu seyo! |episodenumber =319 |chapters =None |arc =Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode =Renji vs. Rukia?! Battle With Comrades! |nextepisode =Gotei 13, Gathering in the Real World! |japair =April 26, 2011 |engair =October 20, 2013 |opening =BLUE |ending =Aoi Tori }} is the three hundred nineteenth episode of the Bleach anime. As Uryū Ishida battles Kagerōza Inaba, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki attempt to escape from Seireitei. Summary Uryū confronts Inaba, who has pinned Kon -who is inhabiting Ichigo's body- to the wall. Uryū then states that forcing Nozomi Kujō down is a bad habit, and he asks Kon if his master would approve of him doing so much. As Kon yells that Ichigo is not his master, Inaba fires a Hadō #4 Byakurai at Uryū, who dodges using Hirenkyaku. Reasoning Uryū must be a Quincy, Inaba asks him what his interest in him is. When the Quincy states he does not want to see Inaba bring trouble to the town, Inaba says he does not want to make a scene, but he will eliminate Uryū if he gets in the way. When Uryū states he already considers Inaba an enemy, Inaba waves off his Reigai lieutenants and says he will take care of things as he stares down Uryū, who readies his bow. In Soul Society, Rukia and Ichigo look at footage of Nozomi in the Human World and Rukia asks Ichigo what they will do. When Ichigo says they will return to the Human World, Rukia says Seireitei is not the one they know; they are in enemy territory. As Rukia explains they will not be able to slip through the Senkaimon due to the Reigai guarding it, Yoruichi Shihōin appears and tells them not to worry. When Rukia asks what happened to her pursuers, Yoruichi says they could not keep up with her. As Ichigo praises her for getting away, Rukia says she does not think they will cease guarding the Senkaimon. Yoruichi says she does not believe so either, which is why they will charge head on. Rukia is concerned about the dangerous plan, but Yoruichi says they will break through because the Reigai are fakes. Back in the Human World, Uryū sends a hail of arrows at Inaba, who easily dodges them. Uryū fires a Seele Schneider hidden in his mass of arrows, but Inaba deflects it and examines it, figuring out how it works. Uryū affirms this and notes that Inaba reminds him of a certain scientist he despises. Inaba correctly guesses that Uryū is referring to Captain Kurotsuchi and says Mayuri is his superior officer. When Uryū thinks that is why Inaba knew about his Seele Schneider, Inaba states it is the first time he has seen it and he can analyze it on the spot. As he says he is a composed scientist much unlike his captain, Uryū fires two arrows at him, forcing him to dodge. Inaba appears on the roof by Uryū and tells him his arrows lack the speed to catch him. Uryū says he is aware of this and appearing over Inaba, he fires a hail of arrows. As Inaba dodges to a nearby roof, Uryū sneaks behind him and fires a Seele Schneider through his chest, sending him hurtling to the ground, dead. Uryū goes to his body and puts his bow away, explaining that he knew his arrows could not catch Inaba, so he increased the speed of his Hirenkyaku to catch him. Uryū says it is a shame he is not very fond of Mayuri and if he were not his enemy, they could have been friends. Uryū begins to walk away and the real Inaba appears on the wall by Uryū. Inaba says he greatly respects his captain, but he finds himself superior in all aspects. As Inaba releases his Zanpakutō, Raikū, Uryū raises his bow. Inaba says it is pointless, as he will not give Uryū time to figure things out. Inaba activates his ability and appears behind Uryū, who falls to the ground, badly injured. On the rooftops of Seireitei, Yoruichi, Ichigo and Rukia prepare to assault the Senkaimon. The Reigai all come out, noticing their arrival. Yoruichi says they do not need to attack, as they can only hold the boundary for a limited time. The Reigai assaults the team and gains the upper hand, putting Ichigo and Rukia on the defensive. As Reigai-Sajin Komamura uses his Shikai, Yoruichi, Rukia and Ichigo pop, revealing themselves to be the portable Gigai developed by Kisuke Urahara. The real Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō and the group runs towards the Senkaimon in the resulting explosion. Rukia berates Ichigo for messing up the timing and he apologizes, saying they were difficult to operate. As they reach the Senkaimon, Yoruichi is knocked back by Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki. Yoruichi recovers and plows herself into the back of the Reigai. When Byakuya asks if she is sacrificing herself, Yoruichi asks what he would say if she said yes before she kicks him away. Yoruichi tells Ichigo and Rukia to go, as she will stop the Reigai. Ichigo hesitates and Yoruichi yells at him. He thanks her before turning around to leave. As the Reigai try to pursue them, Yoruichi activates her Shunkō and easily defeats most of the Reigai. Yoruichi then tells Byakuya that the Reigai are near perfect, but are overly aggressive compared to the originals, which is why their tactic worked. When she tells him she will not let him pass, Byakuya states he will have to eliminate her, before raising his Reiatsu. This prompts Yoruichi to state though they may be copies, their powers are impressive. As an injured Uryū lies on the ground, Inaba apologizes to his two Reigai lieutenants for taking so long. Inaba goes to eliminate Kon, but is distracted when Uryū gets up. Uryū notes Inaba's abilities and says it was like his movements were cut out. Inaba goes to finish him, but his Kidō is blocked by Orihime Inoue's shield. Yasutora Sado crashes down and attacks Inaba. Inaba activates his Shikai ability and appears behind Sado, stabbing him in the back. Inaba then advances on Orihime, but finds his attack is blocked by the arrival of Ichigo. Back in Soul Society, Yoruichi insults the Reigai captains, angering them. Byakuya activates his Shikai and Yoruichi is caught in the attack. In Karakura Town, Inaba is surprised to see Ichigo has made it back. Ichigo demands to know who Inaba is, but he carries on with his questions. Ichigo demands for a third time and Inaba tells him to calm down. He then reveals his name and his studying of the Dangai. Rukia realizes Inaba is responsible for the Reigai and the current situation and Inaba is surprised they even know of the Reigai. Ichigo interrupts Inaba, saying he will not let him hurt his friends again. Ichigo raises his Reiatsu as Inaba does the same. Ichigo flies towards Inaba and is knocked through a building and thrown to the ground before he can recover. As he tries to attack again, Ichigo is constantly forced to dodge Inaba's attacks. Performing a sneak attack, Inaba comes up from under a platform and cuts Ichigo across the cheek. Inaba praises Ichigo for the strength which allowed him to defeat Sōsuke Aizen, but questions if that is really all the strength he has. Inaba tells Ichigo to bring out his last resort. Ichigo complies, despite complaints from Rukia. The two are evenly matched, but Ichigo, noting his unstable power, knocks Inaba to the ground and says he has to finish it in one strike. He goes for his finisher, which Inaba dodges, and Ichigo turns around and fires an exceedingly powerful Getsuga Tenshō. Inaba is thrown back and musters the strength to deflect the attack upwards, shocking Ichigo. Inaba asks if that was all Ichigo had in him and he breaks into mad laughter. Rukia notes to herself though Ichigo is holding back out of fear of losing his power, deflecting a Getsuga Tenshō like that is a huge feat. She thinks though they are Reigai, to be able to command all those captains and lieutenants shows how great Inaba's powers are. Inaba and Ichigo clash once more and Inaba states he overestimated Ichigo. When Ichigo becomes angry, Inaba questions if he misjudged how strong Ichigo would be. He then says he no longer has any interest in Ichigo. He twirls his sword and hits Ichigo in the back, knocking him away. Inaba attacks again and Ichigo's mask is broken and he is slammed against a pillar, stabbed in the shoulder and thrown away. Rukia goes to defend Ichigo and Inaba prepares to finish them off, but Zabimaru cuts through the area and sends Inaba flying. Lieutenant Renji Abarai mocks Ichigo a bit and Reigai-Nanao Ise is knocked off her platform by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya takes Nozomi and dashes off, leading Inaba to worriedly chase after him. Byakuya, unleashes his Bankai and forces Inaba back. The rest of the captains and lieutenants who had been trapped in the Dangai appear. Inaba is perturbed when he discovers the originals have returned. Mayuri appears and notes that Inaba has pulled a big stunt for an underling. Mayuri says he will make Inaba pay a million times over, but Inaba says they have not won yet. Inaba retreats and Ichigo tries to chase after him, but is stopped by everyone when Mayuri says the Dangai is Inaba's now, and he stands no chance in there. Inaba says when he has retrieved Nozomi, he will show them his true power and all of Soul Society and the Human World will be under his control. Ichigo mutters to himself they will not let him have control. Back at his lab, Inaba says he knew he could not confine Mayuri in the Dangai for an extended period of time. When Reigai-Izuru Kira tells him everyone is there, Inaba says they will get Nozomi back with his invading army. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book After Inaba retreats, Kon frees himself from his entrapment and notices Rukia, Sado, and Orihime helping Uryū up. Kon throws himself on the floor in an attempt to garner sympathy, but they leave him behind. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Uryū Ishida & Yasutora Sado vs. Kagerōza Inaba (concluded) *Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki & Yoruichi Shihōin vs. The Reigai (concluded) *Ichigo Kurosaki & The Gotei 13 vs. Kagerōza Inaba (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Shinigami techniques: * Techniques used: * * * * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * *Tetsuzaemon Iba's Zanpakutō * * Bankai: * * Other powers: * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes